FALLEN in love
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: La vida los separo, pero el destino los vuelve a unir, Kakashi no desperdiciara esta nueva oportunidad
1. MALAS NOTICIAS

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de NARUTO son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

FALLEN

Dos años lejos de su aldea, de sus amigos, era hora de tratar de olvidar las causas fallidas, de encontrar la paz interior que había perdido, tiempo de dedicarse para si misma, de regresar a su hogar, sonaba egoísta, pero necesario. Hizo buenos amigos en la villa de la arena, hizo buenos colegas, pero no termino de la mejor manera la relación que había desarrollado con uno sus aldeanos mas gentiles y amables, no era fácil olvidarlo pero tenia que dejarlo en el pasado, era probable que jamás tuviera que regresar su servicio como ninja de refuerzo, pues su misión había terminado hace año y medio…..

"la noche es tán hermosa" sonreía viendo las estrellas, tras el viaje de cuatro días era obvio que estaba cansada del mismo paisaje desértico donde nadie la había obligado a quedarse mas de lo debido, al ver cerca su destino, se enfrentaba a varios sentimientos encontrados. Podía escuchar el viento mover las hojas sueltas, los sonidos de los animales nocturnos, el aroma del bosque tan particular, en esa estación del año, la frescura que brindaban los arboles,camino con actitud y pensó -mi entrada triunfal…. Naaa ¿a quien engaño? Solo quiero descansar en mi cómoda cama, tomar una larga ducha y comer un buen plato de ramen ¡ha! Y poder cambiarme estas ropas tan pequeñas hechas para otro clima- temblaba del frio, en realidad solo llevaba con sigo, sus herramientas, fotos viejas y los papeles de la misión.

"hola viajero, bienvenido a la hoja, que tengas buena noche" el ninja de la puerta observo con detenimiento la figura conocida…. "¡que sorpresa RAIN san, pensé que te habías casado y seguramente estarías con tu esp…-esa mirada, es como si quisiera matarme- jejeje habrá tiempo para platicar después ¿Dónde te hospedaras?"

Rain pestañeo doble vez al escuchas la pregunta bizarra "en mi casa, todavía tengo mis llaves" mostrando su llavero de ranita, "¿vivias en el distrito que esta en la puerta norte, verdad?" Insistió el ninja "si…. Pero vivo y dijiste vivía, estas equivocado" contesto con cara duditativa "no se como decírtelo… pero, tu casa fue desruida".

Ella estaba sorprendida -regrese mas salada que la carne seca para ninja, solo falta que llueva o me orine un perro- resignada pensó en forma negativa "como ven señores ninjas, solo traigo esto" señalando sus ropas "y es noche para ver a la hokage para pedir mi pago o adelanto o lo que sea" dijo frustrada conteniendo las lagrimas del cansancio mientras masajeaba su frente buscando compostura.

"no se preocupe kitamura sensei, iré con algún compañero para que le de asilo" el otro ninja de la puerta ofreció su ayuda corriendo entre los techos, buscando en la madrugada a un compañero con tiempo disponible, el primero que fue a buscar fue a iruka, pero estaba noqueado por la excursión que hizo ese día con sus alumnos y el segundo fue el jounin viejo amigo de rain, que al escuchar sobre su regreso, no dudo en tenerla cerca y preguntar sobre su nueva vida y asi convencerse, que el tiempo había hecho estragos en esos sentimientos imposibles de decir.

"asi que… estas de regreso" silencio incomodo… ella veía lo que fuera para no seguir la platica.

"que mal… destruyeran tu casa, pero esas cosas pasan ¿no crees? Ran dirigió la mirada alzando una ceja.

"hoy es una noche fría y vienes con ropa muy ligera, lastima tal vez llueva" parecía que el ninja la molestaba a propósito

Ran tenia una vena saltada en la frente "¿sabes si tardara mucho tu compañero?" el frio era inminente por que no podía dejar de temblar.

Se escucharon pasos "disculpe kitamura sempai, encontré a alguien que vendrá para recibirla esta semana y lo mejor es que son amigos" dijo de forma amable.

Poco después llego el anfitrión, pero tomo su tiempo para ver de lejos a su querida amiga, sentia como sus mejillas subían de temperatura -no ha cambiado nada, su misma forma de pararse y de expresarse, esta enojada, no, mejor dicho, cansada, en fin…veamos que nos depara el destino- dio un salto acomodo su mano en la nuca y dijo "perdón por mi retraso, pero acabo de ver a una viejecilla y la ayude con su compras"

Se escuchaban solo los grillos cantar en toda la aldea era imposible que su historia fuera cierta.

"estoy muy cansada, para discutir por tu mentira repetitiva hatak-ero" soltó una risita exhausta y camino para abrazar a su amigo "no sabes cuanto agradezco este gesto tan amable" kakashi sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y detenía al mismo tiempo, solo pudo decirle

"tiempo sin vernos ran ran (orquídea en japonés)" solo el le decía asi, después de despedirse de los ninjas de la puerta este, tomaron su camino.

"me sorprendes ran ran" dijo con el ojo abierto.

"¿en serio?" pregunto incrédula, intuyendo que la interrogaría sobre los rumores esparcidos y su fallido compromiso.

"¿no tienes frio?" en una noche tan fresca y fría era la única con ese tipo de atuendo.

"jajaja, si tengo frio, lo que no tengo es sweater" contesto, resignada, pero tranquila al estar con hatake.

-su sinceridad es tan agradable, no tiene presio- los ninjas la mayoría del tiempo mostraban dobles caras, rain era la expcion.

El ambiente se tornaba húmedo mientras platicaban, de sus experiencias de forma superficial, guardando los detalles importantes para después y sin darse cuenta, una lluvia suave los sorprendió de la nada y asi la nube se fue.

-!genial! no tengo casa, ni dinero, ni vida amorosa, esta lloviendo- "kakashi…¿Dónde hay perros?" burlándose de ella misma resignada sigui su camino.

Estando enfrente de unos departamentos modestos pero llamativos kakashi la invito a pasar "como recuerdas aquí es mi casa, entremos" dejando que caminara ran adelante. El ambiente en ese lugar era relajado, tranquilo, extrañamente hogareño, algo que añoraba rain.

"tu casa es tan tibia kakashi, siempre me gusto tu decoración tan minimalista y soberbia" sonreía sin parar haciendo que su amigo no quisiera verla a los ojos. Un silencio relajante dominaba, grrrrrr! Sono el estomago de la chica marcando una línea roja en su cara. Solo recibió la autorización de salir de la aldea de la arena y no quiso saber más de ese lugar, emprendió el viaje donde no había retorno.

"jajajaja ran ran sabes que jamás me gusto cocinar, pero mi cocina, es tu cocina" señalo a su derecha.

"gracias de nuevo amigo" camino y haciendo ruido preparo comida para dos, limpio la mesa de centro y sirvió de forma humilde pero apetitosa, arroz, vegetales y algo de curry con carne.

"tendrás que acompañarme, no me gusta comer sola" era la primera vez que cocinaba para alguien mas de forma oficial.

"no sabia que tenia todo eso" tomo asiento, tomo su plato con miedo ya que recordaba el mal sazón de rain, pero por educación tomo el primer bocado, era…. bastante rico, termino de comer antes, la chica llevaba medio plato "es bastante bueno, ya puedes casarte"- ¿Qué acabo de decir? No puedo ser mas idiota- "jeje es broma, ¿quieres que te muestre donde dormirás?. La mirada de ran se ilustro vacia, no quería hablar de ese tema en particular

"sonara atrevido pero quisiera bañarme….. pero no tengo ropa, solo la que traigo puesta y ropa interior junto a mis herramientas" dijo viendo el piso por que tenia la cara roja.

Kakashi admirado se dirigió a su habitación y saco cosas de su armario, playeras y bóxers y toallas dejándolas al pie de su cama. "no tienes que pedir permiso".

El autoestima de ran se vio afectada directamente, no se sentía mínimamente atractiva, ni que su figura femenina causara mayor impacto, _"quiero una novia, tierna, expresiva, no a una kunoichi fría y cortante" _resonaban esas palabras en su memoria.

Desamarro su banda y la dejo caer, se quito sus zapatos, y las herramientas de su pierna, empezaba a quitarse la blusa, -¿no se da cuenta que tiene cosas que yo no? º/º kakashi volteo a otra parte escuchando como se cerraba la puerta del baño, -no vi nada, no vi nada, no vi nada- estaba apunto de tener una crisis de ansiedad, por el estrés al que estaba siendo sometido.

Mientras caia el agua de la regadera, esa paz interior regresaba poco a poco -_fría y cortante_, mmm… no soy asi, soy educada- shampoo para el caello ¿plateado?-veamos…. Soy tierna, me gustan los abrazos, tenia que rogarle para que me besara, en serio ese tipo es un idiota, soy expresiva- cerro las llaves y salió bailando secando su cuerpo –hell yeah soy expresiva- enrollaba una toalla en su cabello, y se vistió con un coordinado lila.

Salió y vio a kakashi dormido en el sillón, entro en la habitación, tomo una playera de manga larga y unos bóxers, pero eran grandes, solo uso la playera, recostándose en la cama recordó –estoy en la casa de mi primer amor platónico, que ironia-en mucho tiempo descanso y durmió como un bebe.


	2. DESAYUNO INCOMODO

El sol daba ligeramente en su cara -es una buena señal, para iniciar el dia- ran estiraba los brazos plácidamente, cuando unos golpes casi derrumban la puerta. A ella se le hizo fácil ver quien era y al abrir vio a un tipo con bandana en la cabeza y de lentes negros boquiabierto, junto con su amigo iruka

"hola kitamura san gusto en verte cof… cof kakashi mando un mensaje con uno de sus perros y aquí esta su pedido" dijo un poco incomodo metiendo unas cajas al departamento.

"Son para ti Ran ran, mande a traer tu vieja ropa que son tres pantalones y dos blusas" dijo kakashi desde la puerta del baño saliendo con una toalla en la cintura limpiándose estratégicamente la cara. Era la imagen épica que hizo a ebizu sangrar de la nariz sin control, una chica semi desnuda con la ropa del ninja, en una cama distendida y su superior saliendo de la ducha .

"¿eres la novia de kakashi?" Pregunto con morbo el pervertido y sin control, sinendo interrumpido por el joven de cabello plateado quedando frente a el.

"no puedes ir con mi ropa con tsunade sama, gracias iruka, gracias ebizu" cerro la puerta, viendo a la chica reír tanto que parecía dolerle.

"la cara de ebizu no tenia precio, pensé que su mandíbula se iba a zafar jajajaja JAJAJA" dejo de reir para ver de forma maliciosa a su su amigo "cámbiate para desayunar" kakashi hizo movió la mano en señal que ran se diera la vuelta para poder vestirse "eso no pasara, no soy tan decente como tu mi amigo" se sentó atenta viendo desde el sofá algún movimiento de kakashi que removió su toalla para dejar al descubierto unos bóxer pegados, muy sexys –OMG ya no esta delgaducho kakashi- volteo a su mesa donde había una lámpara y vio cuatro libritos y tomo el volumen uno –veamos el tipo de literatura que lees, hatak-ero- "_ella hizo acepto la invitación de mi mano para mertela en_….. ho ho ho" espero que saliera kakashi para burlarse, recostada en el sofá, saltando las paginas para ver que mas había, cuando por fin salió vestido acomodando su máscara "puedo ver atra vez de esa mascara tuya kakashi y no es nada bueno" sonrió desde su lugar.

Kakashi se quito la máscara con confianza "si es un problema lo que siento, puedes ir con iruka, pero no te alejes de nuevo" dijo nervioso, por que la quería en verdad el tiempo había pasado pero el cariño no habían sufrido cambio alguno, que ella regresara le daba a kakashi algo de fe para conquistarla.

"ok, solo decía que ya vi tu colección de libros, pero mejor cepillo mis dientes, pervertido" no entendió el juego de palabas que salieron en ese momento de la boca de kakashi.

En el baño aun con la ropa de hatake pensaba que no le gustaba comparar pero estar vestida con la ropa de alguein mas era lo mas atrevido que había hecho desde que había ido a la arena "kakashi hoy alegraste mi dia" grito entre abriendo la puerta- había olvidado lo que es una relación de compañerismo y amistad- sonriendo cepillo su cabello.

"cosinare con tu ropa, para después cambiarme e ir con tsunade para arreglar algo de mi estancia y lavar mi ropa con la que traigo puesta en la lavandería ¿te parece?"hablaba de forma veloz.

Solo asintió con la cabeza kakshi, por que no podía hablar –ver como se comporta, me hace querer tenerla a cada minuto del dia, es tan distraída que no noto que prácticamente le dije que la quería- suspiraba mientras veía su espalda.

Rian hacia una ensalada cortando jitomate, se corto la palma de la mano, soltando el vegetal, no era grave pero si molesto (como una cortada con una hoja de papel) ya que tenia limón soltó un grito , lavo rápidamente y seco. Kakashi entro a ver y vio la mano de su amiga y corrió a tomarla con decisión.

"kakashi, estoy bien" estaba muy roja y apenada por las molestias que estaba causando.

"¿piensas mucho en el?" pregunto de forma directa, buscando una razón para seguir.

Suspiro antes de contestar "pensé que, seria difícil romper un lazo, pero me di cuenta que no había uno" su respuesta fue sincera, solo encontrarse con su mejor amigo le hizo entender, que había perdido el tiempo y que tenia que seguir.

Esas fueron las palabras correctas para kakashi que alzo la frágil mano y la puso frente a su boca "¿q,que haces? no traigas alcohol... por favor" viendo la expresión que ponía Rian

–se ve tan expuesta- abrió su boca y lamio la sangre de la herida lentamente, sin despegar la mirada en la cara de la chica. La lengua en su piel sensible estremecía todos sus sentidos y para evitar soltar un gemido tapo su boca con la otra mano, kakashi aprovecho este movimiento para tomar su mano y pegar sus labio con los de ella, la dejo sin aliento, quedándose asi unos segundos perfectos para disfrutar de la presencia de ambos.

Soltaron el beso al mismo tiempo chocando sus miradas, estaban conectados, ella tomo la iniciativa alzando de puntas para estar mas alta, tomo la nuca de kakashi y ladeo su cara, el entendió y solto sus manos para sujetarla de la cintura, acercando mas su boca y toco con su lengua el labio inferior de Rian, recorriendo de forma tierna, encontrándose con una lengua traviesa que besaba de forma alocada pero divertida, el bajo su mano a su trasero, haciendo que ella sonriera y se atreviera a meter la mano bajo su playera, sintiendo desde su cuelo, bajando a su clavícula, masajeando sus pectorales y sintiendo cada musculo de su abdomen.

Entre besos ran dijo "¿ya no vamos a desayunar?"mientras entraban en la habitación ella se quedo parada enfrente de la cama esperando una respuesta, pero kakashi se paro atrás de ella hablándole al oido

"tengo antojo de algo mas" dijo con voz ronca

"¿quieres ramen?" Kakashi rio en su oído y luego lo mordió y beso bajando a su cuello. ran solo apretaba sus manos, estaba en el cielo. Y mas cuando kakashi la cargo para acostarla en la cama quitarse la camisa y dejar ven como el sol tocaba su piel. "espere tanto por este momento"…..


	3. DIA COMPLICADO

Rain inpresionada con el bien formado físico de kakashi opto por tocar sus oblicuos y bajar poco a poco sus manos "me gusta el efecto del ejercicio" Hatake quería tomar su tiempo, no ceder ante las caricias bien aplicadas, acerco su cara a la de ella y se recargo con un brazo haciendo equilibrio y con la otra mano deslizo sus dedos por el vientre palido y calido de rain, subiendo la playera poco a poco, ella lo tomo del rostro y volvió a besarlo de forma entregada, el metió su brazon bajo su espalda para pegar mas sus cuerpos, ella rodeo la cadera de el con una pierna, no había espacio entre los dos…

¡kakashi sensei abra, tsunade sama, mando un mensaje! Era la voz de una chica con tono irritante.

Los dos abrieron los ojos y rápidamente buscaron sus ropas, el se puso la playera, tenia olor a perfume de mujer y ella dijo murmurando "tu alumna no puede verme aquí, saldré por la ventana a esconderme mientras hablan" con cuidado parada en el marco apunto de saltar una figura apareció de la nada

"!no trate de esconderse kakashi sens….. naruto trato de sorprender a hatake entrando por la misma ruta de salida que nagi.

Kakashi abrió la puerta "hola sakura san, tanto tiempo son vernos ¿no es asi?"

"sensei nos vimos ayer para hablar de la misión con yamato"

"ha si si, que distraído soy" –mal momento para recibir visitas- "¿la hokage quiere algo?" –dime rápido, rain se congelara afuera- "toma tu tiempo para recordar" –rapido rápido- el mostrba una cara tranquila

"no entendí muy bien, pero quería saludar a la ninja que esta con usted, pero esta solo, tal vez se confundió de persona" cuando escucharon a alguien gritar, mejor dicho dos gritos. "¡NARUTO! Te dije que no entraras por la ventana" de forma agesiva la chica entro, para ver la habitación sola –que raro pensé haber escuchado a naruto gritar como niña-.

Rain acabaa de tapar la boca de naruto mientras con la otra mostraba un raikiri, naruto estaba petrificado del miedo, resignado a quedarse callado, "siento tener que amenazarte, soy rain kitamura ninja de la hoja, si te suelto no llamaras a atención ¿verdad?" naruto asintió con la cabeza y antes de soltarlo "si no haces caso te asesinare jeje" lo solto y se pusieron de pie ella amarro su cabello dándole la espalda al chico mostrando mas que su hamabilidad.

"seguía diciéndole sensei, se supone que tenemos que hacerle una prueba de habilidades a la ninja que llego, naruto y yo, para ver si esta en forma" kakasi sabia que estaban a punto de descubrir sus mentiras

"sakura san aquí estaba rain, ese es su nombre pero lo mas probable es que ya este con tsunade sama, yo ire en unos minutos para dar mi reporte". Sakura salió buscando al chico rubio, que al escuchar que su compañera salía corrió atrás de ella con un hilito de sangre bajando por su nariz.

Rain entro por la ventana "es muy temprano" ya era mas de medio dia, por lo que creo dudas en kakashi

"en realidad es tardísimo" contesto

"no hablo del tiempo, hablode nosotros, ¿tengo tu apoyo?"

"si apoyándote, sigo teniendote cerca será mejor, que te vistas rápido, por que no prometo nada" se acerco a darle un beso en la frente y salio camino donde la hokage, nagi escogió algo de sus antiguos uniformes -demonios kakashi, esta ropa esta muy pequeña-, tratando de ponerse una blusa se quedo pensando y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo "estúpido y sensual kakashi"

"asi que sakura te apuso ya al tanto….. me parece buena idea que otra ninja medico este en la aldea, además tiene jutsus curativos que aprendio en la eldea de la arena, ¿Cómo vez que esta? Inmediatamente kakashi recordó el físico expuesto a sus ojos

"mejor de lo que recordaba" respondió en doble sentido

"bien kakashi, entonces ¿podrá contra tus dos alumnos?"

Tocaron la puerta "tsunade sama ¿puedo pasar?" pregunto rain con voz nerviosa

"entra tenemos mucho de que hablar"

La chica entro y son pose humilde saludo a la hokage "espero que puedan recibirme de nuevo, dare mi mejor esfuerzo para no decepsionarlos" decía mientras agarraba su nuca

"no seas tan formal tonta, eres parte de esta aldea, ¿Qué se siente estar soltera donde hay ninjas jóvenes y guapo?" la sonrisa de tsunade era notable

"jejeje en realidad estoy un poco traumada, prefiero estar en estos momentos sola, que mal acompañada" kakashi sintió un golpe en el pecho.

"jajaja que bueno que piensa asi, por que no podras estar con nadie mas, que con kakashi, tienes que ir al area de entrenamiento con mis enviados especiales" nagi y kakshi salieron de la oficina, rumbo al lugar de entrenamiento.

"apostemos algo ran ran" dijo kakashi "si hago que te enamores de nuevo de mi, tendras que casarte con migo"

"kakashi pensé que dejarías de lado ese tema, tengo que ganarle a dos personas" nagi repondio

"ya lo se y se que examen te harán y por que se que ganaras tendras que centrarte en quererme" el dia empezaba a nublars de nuevo y por la pesades de las nubes la lluvia seria intensa.

Al llegar kakashi tomo un lugar alejado de la acción "hola rain chan" dijo naruto con voz amable

"hola kitamura san, como examen tenemos estos cascabeles y para ganarbos tienes que quitárnoslos ¿esta bien?" sakura tomo pose de lucha al igual que naruto

"no tengo de otra… empezamos"

Sakura salio buscando atacar y apunto de conectar el golpe fue detenida impulsada con su misma fuerza con una barrida de judo termino en el suelo "cada acción tiene una reacción, tus ataques son muy claros" el cuerpo desapareció era un clon "kakashi los estreno bien" sakura salio detrás de ella golpeando su hombro, mandándola metros lejos, clones de naruto la atraparon en el aire y le preguntaron si se rendía, y termino su jutsu de clones de agua, parada en frente de los c rubios el chacra se acumulo en su mano haciendo que rayos salieran de ella. corrió contra los clones dejándolos rendidos, pudo ver a naruto he hizo unos sellos formando un lobo con sus relámpagos, dejándolo libre para atacar, dejándolo a centímetros del chico "es una prueba, no tengo intención de ponerme seria" estiro la mano y naruto le dio su cascabel, la lluvia caia de forma suave, ella se paro donde no había refugio contra las gotas, quería que la lluvia cayera encima de ella hizo unos sellos mas sakura veía lo lejos lo que parecía una invocación rain pego las manos al piso, pero nada… hizo otro raikiry y lo guio al piso… lo que parecía una invocación en realidad fue control de agua que atrapo a sakura y el raikiri fue parte del ataque, cuando grito la chica rain tomo el otro cascabel.

"eso fue mas difícil de lo que pensé, son fuertes chiicos" dijo agitada

"no sea mentirosa iremos a darle los resultados a tsunade sama" los dos ninjas desaparecieron

.

"veo que superaste el raikiri" le dijo kakashi a rain que estab disfrutando del clima

"tu me enseñaste ese jutsu, es como un tributo a ti" also su cara para que las gotas refrescaran sus mejillas

"te dije que ganarías, ¿lista para seguir con tus destino?" rain camino para sentarse bajo un árbol, kakashi parado frente a ella "cualquier hombre que este con tigo no sabe lo afortunado que es por estar con alguien como tu"

Se inco frente a alla y la beso de nuevo, no podía hartarse de ver las expresiones tímidas que hacia "tengo intención de una nueva ilusión, pero yo jamás te dejare" rain abrazo al chico y recargo su cabeza en el cuello de kakashi

"no quiero enamorarme de nuevo de ti, jamás deje de quererte"….


	4. PRIMER AMOR

"fui muy idiota al dejarte ir, tarde tiempo en darme cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba tu presencia" platicaba kakashi mientras acariciaba el cabello de rain que estaba recargada en su hombro pegada a su pecho, la distancia casi los hace extraños entre si y el tratar de reemplazar el vacio que dejaban sus huellas, el jamas dejo que el pensamiento lo dejara descansar, le faltaba todo el tiempo, fue difícil dejar a la persona que literalmente salvo su alma. Las emosiones que siempre llevaba escondidas solo ella pudo hacer que el las demostrara, solo ella. La tarde caia a gran velocidad y el sol se reflejaba tras las nubes que se alejaban hacia el horizonte.

"jamás pensé que no dirias nada, siempre quize cambiar ese encierro que trazabas llenando tu odio de cosas perdidas, que pensaras en mi, cuando te dije que iria un tiempo a la aldea de la erena, no podía saber que querías, si solo te quedaste mirándo" Rio al saber que, no era necesario, estar recordando el pasado, se puso de pie y dio la vuelta para recordad donde y que estaba haciendo en ese momento, jamás quería olvidar que se había reencontrado con la persona que mas quería, kakashi se levanto de inmediato, sus ropas estaban humedas, eso no le impidió abrazar de forma efusiva a su compañera

"quiero darte esa ilusión de estar enamorda, vivir ese romance que no pude darte por miedo a disminuir mi fuerza esos días solo quería que volvieras y supieras que seria tuyo" ella alzo la cara

"ya eres mio" pego sus labios y le dio un beso tierno, subiendo de nuevo su mascara, "no muestres algo que solo yo puedover, vamos a cambiarnos y ver el resto" se tomaron de las manos y caminaron asi hasta llegar a la aldea, después solo caminaron juntos el resto del recorrido y al subir las escaleras.

Al abrir la puerta, kakashi sentía que esa era la vida que deseaba tener, ella entro por unas toallas y la primera la uso en su cabello y la otra la colocó en la cabeza de kakashi, llevo algo de comida ligera y platicaron, riendo en el piso.

"¿te gustaron mis libros? Por que leíste dos" vio la reacción de la chica

" , n,no tenia la intención de ver lo pervertido que eres, pero descubrí que yo también soy pervertida", gateo un poco para llegar donde kakashi y bajo el sierre de su chaleco, "¿quere que imitemos el capitulo tres?" le susurro al oído con vos sugestiva y el la acomodo sobre sus piernas , estaban retomando el juego anterior pero esta vez iban por todo, ella le quito la banda de la cara para ver sus ojos y beso con ternura la cicatriz, beso su mejilla, y con su mano bajo lentamente la mascara, para escuchar la repiracion acelerada de el, sigio besando su mandubula y lamio su cuello, mordió sutilmente, por fin rain mostraba su personalidad dominante, kakashi no dudo en agarrarle la cadera subiendo sus manos por su cintura, mientras el acariciaba su cuerpo ella veía su rostro memorizando cada gesticulación, todo era perfecto….

"!kitamura san!" tocaron la puerta de nuevo y kakashi escondió su rostro

"debe ser una maldita broma" dijo rain mientras veía la ventana y como presentía ahí estaba naruto "jiraja dejo puros ninjas pervertidos en esta aldea, Naruto deja de espiarnos" fue a abrir la puerta y sakura dijo

"tsunade sama quiere que inicie trabajando aquí de nuevo como guardia de su oficina"

rain pregunto "¿mañana?"

Sakura apenada contesto "hoy, para ser especifica en veinte minutos, el guardia salio en una misión como mensajero"

rain rasco su cabeza "llegare en quince, esta bien, gracias" cerro la perta y al entrar a la habitación abrazo a kakashi que estaba esperándola junto a la puerta, "espero que no te canses de esperarme", kakashi puso la mano en su cabeza pero no dijo nada. Ella salió a su primer dia como ninja de guardia.

La luna llena iluminaba más de lo debido el paisaje, era resplandeciente y cuando la luz tocaba lo que fuese reflejaba un tono azul, el ambiente era tranquilo, sin señales de peligro.

Rain inicio, su turno como vigilante, de la oficina del hokague, habían tres ninjas en la planta baja y cinco mas en los pasillos y solo ella en el techo, faltaban treinta minutos para que terminara su jornada, pero no le molestaba estar bajo las estrellas, adoraba el clima nocturno.

* * *

_"ese anbu fue el culpable de la muerte de óbito uchiha" los otros ninjas le decían en secreto a rain que veía desde lejos al solitario joven_

_"es igual a su padre" _

_"es un cobarde" la chica se enojo por que no eran discretos, todos esos comentarios llegaban a los oídos de kakashi _

_"!si son tan valientes díganselo en su cara!" camino y se paro a lado del chico "tu" señalo a una joven "dile lo de antes… que era una deshonra como su padre" se acerco mas a kakashi "tu también acaso ¿no dijiste que merecía la herida de su ojo?" se paro de forma protectora frente al ninja "todos son unos falsos e hipócritas, yo apoyo las causas de kakashi" se sentó junto a el y los demás se fueron del lugar _

_"no tenias que defenderme" dijo kakashi con la mirada fija al piso _

_"no te defiendo, defiendo lo que creo, y creo que eres admirable"_

_"gracias … creo" dijo indiferente _

_"¿Cómo llamas la técnica de rayos?" kakashi volteo la mirada _

_"se llama raikiri ¿crees poder aprenderla?" _

_"ja no solo la aprenderé si no que la superare" kakashi solto un risilla tierna _

_"cuando lo hagas será algo asi" mostro un lobo hecho con electricidad "se llama relámpago bestial en carrera" rieron y ella dijo _

_"are que confies en mi, tanto que pueda ver tu cara siempre" _

_"eso jamás pasara" cruzo sus brazos el joven ninja._

* * *

"estoy listo para escoltarte a salvo entre mis brazos" apareció kakashi parado en el barandal

"será, mejor que nadie nos visite, arruina mi estado zen" dijo rain con cara graciosa

"es muy tarde seria mala suerte si alguien llega, además tengo planes para los dos y el resto de la noche" esperaron juntos que pasara el tiempo, muriendo de ansias.

"por fin solos en nuestra casa" exhalo kakashi, tomando de la mano a rain dirigiéndola a la habitación, estaban solos, la luz de la ventana iluminaba sus rostros, sabían que hiban a hacer, no era la primera vez que estaban juntos, pero esta vez era mas significativa, kakashi dejo al desnudo su torso definido y musculoso .

"te dire lo que no dije antes… te amo, eres la persona mas parecida a mi, eres el hombre mas difícil de complacer, eres pervertido y relajado, por eso cada dia que pasemos juntos tratare de devolver cada instante que me haces feliz" dijo rain recargada en el pecho de kakashi para escuchar el corazón, palpitaban al misto tiempo, el beso el cuello de rain dejando caer la prendas de ropa, sintiendo la fina espalda de su compañera.

….. los dos estaban bajo las sabanas ella , dormía sobre el brazo de kakashi que al ver la serenidad en el rostro de rian la abrazo aun mas furte y le dijo al oído "siempre estare para ti, en tiempos donde no le veas fin a los problemas, en tiempo de necesidad, incluso si te sientes triste, siempre contaras con migo" beso la frente de rain pensando que dormía, pero las calidas palabras fueron escuchadas por ella.


End file.
